Various animal harnesses or breast collars are known in the prior art, such restraints include attaching a leash to a neck collar, choke chain, or slip type collar that encircles the animal's neck. Another approach is to attach a leash to a harness that encircles the animal's neck and body behind the front legs. Such restraint devices are assembled by joining together portions of leather or nylon straps fastened together by sewing, rivets, hook and loop, clasps, rings or clips. Moreover, these animal harnesses are built with different dimensions to accommodate animals of different size, and generally comprise systems for enclosing the animal within the harness and adjusting the length of the straps for properly fitting the harness to a given animal. Harnesses that encircle the animal's neck and body are cumbersome due to an array of complicated straps and buckles that have to be attached in various places including underneath the animal. Such assemblies take too much time to install on a domestic animal each time you want to take the animal outside. Due to the time allotments for harnesses that encircle the animal's neck and body most domestic animals have a neck collar. However, neck collars have their own short comings, such as when tugged to restrain the animal this may cause injury to the animal's wind pipe by putting pressure on the animal's neck and airway making it difficult to breathe. Additionally, the leash ring on neck collars is often positioned downward under the animal's neck making it difficult to locate and attach the leash.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognized unmet need for a harness for animals and methods of use, wherein such apparatus may be quickly placed on the animal with one hand and safely enables restraint of the animal without causing the animal to choke or wheeze.